To Make You Happy
by cslaught02
Summary: Modern story. Zelda and Link have been a couple for the last 3 years. Link may not even be around had it not been for Zelda's help. But Link's troubled past sometimes is too much for Zelda to handle, so she finds comfort in their friend Ike, taking his advice on how to best handle her relationship. Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1: Rise and Shine

**Link's POV**

I woke up in darkness. I felt some sort of weight pressing down on me as well as something...tickling my face? Shifting my head, I felt something warm touch my cheek. _Oh, it's just Zelda,_ I realized. We must have fallen asleep on the couch last night watching movies. I just laid there, knowing that there was no way I was going to get up anytime soon, as Zelda was laying on top of me and I didn't want to wake her up. Her breaths were steady and labored, and it sounded like she was almost snoring. _She's so adorable while she sleeps_.

A few strands of brown hair laid across her face. I tried to brush them out of her eyes, but she started to squirm when I touched her face. She groaned as her eyes fluttered open. I looked at her, and she turned her head to look at me. Our eyes met and I was entranced. She has the most beautiful eyes, as deep and blue as the mighty ocean. She smiled at me and her cheeks turned a light pink. _I guess she saw how I was looking at her_. I smiled back.

She quickly turned her eyes away and laid her head back down. Zelda did that a lot. When we looked each other in the eyes, she could never hold it for long before turning away. I never asked why, just always assumed it was because she felt embarrassed. I laughed at the thought. We'd been together for nearly 3 years, and I found it cute that she would still feel nervous around me. Maybe that meant the sparks would never leave.

"What are you laughing about?" Zelda asked in mock accusation.

That stirred me from my thoughts, and at first I couldn't think of something to say. She looked at me questioningly, and I finally said, "Just how cute you are." She smiled and looked at me like I was crazy.

"Well, I'm glad you think so," she replied, blushing slightly.

I smiled and kissed her forehead, and got off the couch to clean the mess we had from last night. The TV was still on making an annoying, high pitched noise. I quickly turned it off, and cleaned all the spilled popcorn off the floor. Zelda had gone in the other room to make breakfast.

While I was cleaning up, I noticed something starting to agitate my nose. _Body odor_. I needed to shower, badly. _I really don't understand how Zelda managed to sleep with me all night with me smelling this bad_. As I was walking through our apartment to get to the bathroom, I stopped in the kitchen to ask her about that. She kept looking at the bacon and laughed.

"Maybe it's just because I love you, even when you're stinky," she replied, smiling at me.

I could have sworn my heart skipped a beat there, but I smiled back and hugged her.

"I might stink, but that bacon smells great."

"I know, bacon's your favorite," she stated.

"Can you blame me?" I smiled.

She just grunted and turned back to the stove so that she didn't burn it. It was time for me to go get cleaned so I didn't stink up the room while we were eating. I stopped before I entered the hallway, however, and turned to look at my girlfriend. She didn't seem to notice that I paused, so I just stood there and watched her. She had to be the most beautiful girl I've ever seen. I was dumbstruck every time I looked at her. From her long brown hair, so silky, full, and perfect in any style. Her skin was pale, smooth, and very soft (I knew from experience). Her jawline and cheekbones were sculpted so carefully, almost as if by some godly artist. Her cheeks always held a very light blush to them, making her look even more adorable at every moment. Her lips were full and almost so dark that they were naturally red. She had a slender figure, but she wasn't really thin, either. And her eyes... Well, her eyes were probably the most intoxicating thing about her. When she smiled, they always lit up and it was just wonderful. But at times, it seemed as if they were hiding some sort of pain or uncertainty. I never asked about it, but I always did whatever I could to make her smile, to light up her eyes whenever she seemed down.

Suddenly, I snapped back to reality when Zelda yawned and stretched her arms. She started rubbing her eyes. I felt bad for accidentally waking her up, but she didn't act too mad about it. She looked over and saw me still standing there, so I turned around and tried to hurry into the bathroom. I didn't want to know her reaction to me staring at her, though I doubt it was anything bad.

I stepped inside the bathroom and closed the door behind me. I got out of my clothes, and stepped into the shower. Turning, the knob, I felt the water start to run down my back. The warms stream felt relaxing, and I closed my eyes and started thinking about life. Funny how that seems to happen every time you take a shower, isn't it? My thoughts were, as they were pretty much all the time, of Zelda. As I started to lather the soap onto my arms, I saw the old scars near my wrists. I remember very vividly the times they were made, and how they were made. Those were very dark times in my life, and I don't quite think I'd have made it if Zelda hadn't been there to help me. Nowadays, though, I don't really struggle with myself like I did back then. With Zelda I never had any worries. Sometimes I see myself and wonder why she's even with somebody like me, but then I see her smile and forget all about it. _I swear I'd do anything to see her smile_ , I thought to myself. I started humming love songs mindlessly until I was finished, then stepped out and dried off.

As I was drying off, I stopped to look at myself in the mirror. _What does she see in me?_ I stared at my reflection, mulling the question over in my mind. I never really thought of myself as the attractive type. I mean, I was OK, but it wasn't like I was the best looking guy in town. Why would a girl as heavenly looking as Zelda be attracted to a guy like me? I didn't know, but I knew she was with me and that was all that mattered. I walked into our room and got dressed before going back into the kitchen. I opened my dresser, pulled out a green t-shirt, jeans, and some boxers, and put them on rather quickly. Then I finally went to go eat.

Zelda had already finished frying the bacon, and washed the pan. She sat at the table eating a bowl of cereal. Her cheeks were puffed out and I thought it was hilariously adorable, and she looked up at me.

"Something funny?" she asked, smiling. I just shook my head and smiled back at her. _How did I get such a beautiful girl?_ With a warm heart, I put some bacon on my plate and sat down across from her.


	2. Chapter 2: Morning Glory

Zelda finished her bowl of cereal before I finished my plate and got up to wash her dishes. As she leaned forward out of her chair, I noticed that she had a drip of milk in the corner of her lips. I smiled and told her "You've got something on your face."  
She looked back. "Let me guess, you're gonna say 'cuteness' aren't you?"

I hesitated. "Well, I mean, that's true," I stammered, "but I was talking about the milk droplet in the corner of your mouth."

She narrowed her eyes at me, wiped her lips, and blew a raspberry at me. I laughed as she dried the dishes when she turned towards me. "Quit laughing and eat your breakfast before it gets cold," she scolded in a mocking tone.

I mumbled "yes ma'am", as she left to go take her turn in the shower. Now, I'm usually kind of a slow eater, but, goddesses, when she's around... She can distract me from anything; she could hold my attention for an eternity.

I sat alone at the table, just thinking about the day. It was Sunday. She and I planned to go to the park today, and I was really looking forward to spending the day together. It was already nice and sunny outside with the faintest breeze imaginable gliding through the air, as gentle as the breathing of a sleeping baby. The park was close enough to our apartment that we could walk to it in about 10 minutes, so we decided to save our money and not waste gas. I worked as an assistant at the local "Smash Gym". The gym offered classes in many fighting styles used for self-defense, and we often hosted sparring matches and tournaments that a lot of citizens came to participate in. It was a really fun job, but as an assistant I didn't make too much money—hence the apartment and the walking-whenever-possible-to-save-gas attitude.

With it being Sunday, the last day of the weekend before I went back to work, I really felt like lying around the apartment all day and trying to enjoy the last bit of freedom I would get until the next weekend. Even though Zelda and I were going to the park, I would have preferred to just spend the day at home with her, not doing much of anything, but I knew just how much she wanted to get out. She absolutely loved going for walks out in nature, and it was fall (her favorite season), with leaves falling in the crisp, cool air. As much as I wanted to stay in, I knew how much she'd enjoy going out and I promised myself long ago that I'd always do whatever it took to make sure she was happy.

At last, I finished eating my breakfast—20 minutes after Zelda finished―and it was my turn to wash my plate. Zelda was still in the shower, so I sat down and watched TV and waited for her. I sighed. _There's never anything good on Sundays_. I mindlessly surfed through the channels, hoping in vain to find anything remotely attention-grabbing. _News, news, news... Ooh puppies! Wait, that was a commericial..._ Internally, I cursed whoever ran these stations when I finally heard the shower turn off.

 _Oh. Zelda's almost done. Good, I don't want to stare at this TV anymore_ , I thought to myself, hopping up off of the couch. She came out in just a towel, her wet locks of hair looking almost black, and I blushed slightly, averting my gaze to the window. Zelda scoffed, and asked, "Am I really that hard to look at?"

I gulped, and turned back to look at her, unsure of what words to use, but I saw her smiling and realized she was just kidding. I laughed it off and muttered, "No of course not. You always looks wonderful."

She kissed me on the cheek and told me, "Just give me 20 more minutes to get dressed and put on a little makeup, then we'll leave, okay?" Zelda looked up at me with obvious eagerness in her eyes. I smiled at her and replied, "Sure thing, Zel." She smiled and walked into our room.

Just as she said, 20 minutes later she was all dressed up with a light purple coat, looking just as cute as always, and she grabbed my hand. My stomach felt very light and bubbly. _I still love holding her hand. Everything we do still feels like the first time to me._ Did she realize I felt like this? Did she feel the same way? She practically ran out of the door, dragging me along so fast those thoughts were left behind. We laughed and smiled at each other. _Today's gonna be a good day._


End file.
